


Stolen Smooch

by poutychannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a kiss tease, F/M, Fluff, Minho (mentioned) - Freeform, Woojin (mentioned), its very frustrating, kiss denial, youre a kiss stealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: The one where Chan likes to get close to your face with his kissable lips because he thinks it’s funny when you squirm. Or — CAN I JUST GET A FREAKING KISS?





	Stolen Smooch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little Chan one shot bc I’m soft and it’s Christmas. Also, shy boy Jeongin makes an appearance bc he’s a little innocent baby boy in my head.

Chan likes to play this game, where he pretends like he’s going to kiss you, but then he doesn’t. He gets really close, looks you in the eye, then smiles and turns his face away. The whole interaction leaves you very unsatisfied because you really just want one teensy-weensy peck on the lips. Too much to ask? Apparently.

Chan has been doing this all day, and he was making sure to do it in the cutest way possible, which made it even more frustrating that he wouldn’t _just kiss you already_ . You would look at him. He would look at you. You would smile. He would smile. He would lunge forward on the couch, getting ever-so close. You would lick your lips and let your eyes flicker to his lips and back up to his eyes. You were mentally pleading with him to _please just kiss me_. Seeing him smirk, he would pull away and sit back on his end of the couch, continuing to watch whatever movie was on.

You would huff loudly, pouting slightly. You could hear him chuckle beside you, which fueled your pout even more. You were fed up. You just wanted to kiss his stupid lips.

The next time you looked at him, he was already looking at you. You smiled. He smiled. He drew close again. He paused, giving you time to drink him in again. You smirked, pursing your lips and quickly moving to peck his lips with yours before he had a chance to pull away.

He reeled back quickly, visibly shocked that you had stolen his smooches. His brows furrowed and his lips formed a pout. He fell back into his position on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Meanie,” he pouted.

You giggled at his pout, “Why am I the meanie?”

“You stole my kisses,” he huffed, and you could tell he was feigning hurt.

“You’ve been denying me kisses all day. If you don’t wanna kiss me anymore, just say so,” you laughed looking back at the tv.

He had gone silent, and you didn’t notice him staring at you out of the corner of his eye. He scooted closer to you, taking your hand in his. You watched him in your peripheral as he brought your fingers up to his lips and kissed the knuckles gently.

You turned your face to him, smiling wide. “You really are the cutest guy ever, ya know.”

He nodded, a pout on his lips. “I know. I do it on purpose.”

You giggled at him because you knew all too well that he did it on purpose. “Obviously. You can’t be _that_ cute without a little bit of effort.”

He grinned over at you finally, dropping the facade. He leaned over you, one arm went to hang over the back of the couch behind you. The palm of his free hand rested on the arm of the couch beside you. He was effectively trapping you underneath him as he stared down at you lovingly.

“What are you gonna do? Kiss me?” You teased him, knowing that he might just do it this time.

“Maybe.” He dragged out the word with a playful wink. “Or maybe I won’t. Maybe I’m just messing with you again.”

You rolled your eyes, a sarcastic grin playing on your lips. “Lord knows you have been all day.”

“As much as I love to tease you,” he began, leaning in toward your ear. He was whispering, “I really just want to properly kiss you, and I’m done holding back.”

Just as he was leaning in, you hear footsteps coming down the hall of the dorm.  

“Wait, one of the guys is coming,” you whispered, barely hovering his lips. 

He shrugged, “It’s probably Woojin or Minho. They’re adults. They can handle a little making out.” He leaned forward to finally press his lips to yours in a real kiss. Your lips moved fluidly together, and you lost yourself in the feeling of finally having him kiss you.

“Channie hyung,” a voice called from the hall. “Woah! Sorry, I’m interrupting!” 

Chan jumped at the sound of Jeongin’s voice, and you both turned to look at him. He was stopped frozen in the opening of the living room with a pink blush on his cheeks. You pressed your lips together, trying to refrain from laughing at the look on the youngest member’s face, kind of struck like a deer in headlights.

“Did you need something, Jeongin?” Chan asked his littlest brother member.

“Uhh…” Jeongin blushed. “Not really, it’s not important. I can come back later.” He waved and quickly retreated to his room.

Chan turned back to look at you with a grin. “Not quite an adult, but I’m sure he can handle a little making out.” 

You laughed at your boyfriend. “I’m not so sure about that. He’s probably giggling nervously in his room right now.”

“He’ll be alright,” Chan waved his hand, leaning down to your lips again with a wide grin.


End file.
